Demon Bride
by TragicIceCream
Summary: Krayon and Raenef have switched bodies! Will Eclipse figure things out before it is too late? (Yay! A new summary!)
1. An Unlikely Occurrence

Demon Bride

I have often wondered many things.  But never have I thought about this before…. never in the farthest depths of my wildest imaginings, could I have thought he would do this…

"Raenef, why are you biting my ankle?"  I glared down at the boy in disapproval, well… as disapproving as I could be to him.  I mean, come on, he was Raenef.  "It's very undemonlordlike to run around biting people, whether the be demon or mortal, in the ankle.  You should try something that has more of a flourish if you wish, like biting an ear or neck."

"Oh Eclipse it's youuuu!"  His happy silly smile could only mean one thing.  He had found the sake.  "I want you to come to my happy bridal shower!"

I sighed with resolution, what could I do?  He was just too adorable.  "Very well my lord.  Who is the bride?"

Suddenly, a mysterious, almost demonlord-like smirk touched his fair cherry lips!  "Why…. why don't we have Krayon be the bride?"  

"What?!"  I hadn't expected that.  I had thought with the utmost certainty that he would want me to play the part of the bride.  I knew how much he fancied my hair….  he was drawn to it, like an innocent firefly to a bug zapper.  And then!  And then what?  I touched a hand to my chin in contemplation.  I could never do anything to him, I could never touch him be it for good or bad…

Meanwhile, Raenef was having a fun time picking up Eclipse's thoughts.  Placing them in order on the floor he looked at them and for a moment forgot about his scheming plot and tried to make sense of Eclipse's thoughts.  "Fancy hair…. yes, Eclipse your hair is very fancy.  Firefly… zapper?"  

Suddenly tears welled in his eyes! "Eclipse no!  You can't kill it!  Mr. Tomato is my friend!"  It's times like these that I don't think he will ever understand.

"No, it's just a simile.  It's only meant to look at."  I sighed with dismay.  "Master… just… how much sake did you drink?"

"Oh…. just one bottle, that shouldn't be much right?"  Even as he said the words he slumped forward into my arms.  Then, as if suddenly possessed by some ancient evil spirit, he looked up, the glint back in his eyes and murmured with ferociousness, "Go!"

"Oh no where did he…."  I closed my eyes and concentrated…. Raenef… Raenef….  Raenef senses tingling!  "Go!"

I arrived just in time to see Raenef sucked into Lord Krayon's enormous hair.  "Heeeelllppp meeeee!!!!"

"Raenef!!"   I rushed forward and met Lord Krayon face to face.  "Lord Krayon, please excuse…"

"So, on a first name basis now are we?"  His laughter tinkled through the room with amusement.  "It seems your little lord is having a bit of a problem."

Suddenly, a muffled cry was heard from within Lord Krayon's hair!  "mmmmppppppaaaahhh!!!"  ((Help me Eclipse!))

"Lord Krayon… if it is not too bold to ask..."  I closed my eyes, knowing that I may be punished for this atrocious behavior.  

Lord Krayon smirked and fluffed up his hair a bit, admiring his own impossible locks.  "Of course Eclipse… but only if…"

I knew what he would undoubtedly say.  He wanted me to serve him and leave my poor master alone in that big castle with those two ruffians!  But could I do it?  Could I really abandon my lord?  Of course not, but if I didn't… he could be doomed.  Doomed to remain within the strangled embrace of Lord Krayon's locks for all eternity.  "…if I must…"

"…if you two will have a sleepover party with me tonight!"  Lord Krayon smiled with accomplishment.

Suddenly, I fell over and could not speak!  But never fear, I was back up again shortly.  "Of course Lord Krayon, we would be happy to oblige to your desires."  

"Oh you shall Eclipse, you shall."  He murmured beneath his breath, then shook his hair back and forth, expelling Raenef from his hair.

I immediately went to his side, checking to make sure he was ok.  "My lord Raenef, are you ok?"

"I am Eclipse…. thank you…" Raenef's eyelids were half lidded, as if he had gone through much more turmoil than he should like.

"My apologies Raenef, I have spared you from this ill fate, but the cost…" I closed my eyes.  So did he.

"I'm tired Eclipse… very… ti…"  He didn't even finish his word before falling backwards into my embrace and snoring loudly.

"My what an ill-mannered lord you have Eclipse.  But that can be put aside."  He lifted a finger to his lips in amused thought.  "Now my dear, shall we begin?"

AN:  Thank you for reading my first Demon Diary story!  What do you think of my interpretation of Krayon?  Please review so that I can make the next part even better!  ^_^


	2. Fate, Challenges, and Chocolate

Eclipse:  For those of short attention spans, please skip the prelude and go to "herein beginith the sleepover."  *sweatdrops and whispers to Raenef*  _Did__ you write that?!_

Raenef:  Nope! *smiles cutely, and shakes his head*  Or just read the random nonsense and think of how pretty Eclipse looks in the moonlight!

Eclipse:  *sighs*  Lord Raenef… it is very undemonlordlike to…

Krayon:  * yawns and interrupts Eclipse* If I were you, I would skip to "herein beginith the sleepover" because the rest is dreadfully dull, and I don't talk much.  *winks*  Because I know you're reading this for me!  

Eclipse and Raenef:  *sweatdrop*

PRELUDE

And so we all stood there, on his patio.  Lord Krayon's patio to be specific.

"Well?  Eclipse, you bore me with your unresponsiveness."  Krayon said, poking him in the side with a feather.

Eclipse could do nothing more but stare in awe, shocked by his demeanor.  "Lord Krayon, though I must admit that you have beautiful eyes, my lord Raenef must have a place he can… rest." Eclipse enunciated.

Suddenly Krayon yawned!  This was a bad sign indeed.  Fate was against Eclipse at the moment, and he knew that if nothing was done, that soon he would be forced to pay dire consequences.  He may be used as a blanket!

"Lord Krayon, forgive my intrusiveness and abhorrent behavior." The tall demon bowed.

"You're forgiven, my dear Eclipse, but do not bore me again."  Without another word Krayon vanished!  He was walking slowly down the hallway.

Eclipse did not know what to do, so he followed the gently swaying blonde hair.  The intoxicating frilly waves always caught his attention.

Suddenly, Raenef yawned too!  Eclipse's attention turned to his beloved young master.  He wasn't sure what to do, and for a rare moment, panic ensued in his mind.  However, Raenef quickly began to snore again, and Eclipse's mind was laid to rest.

"HEREIN BEGINITH THE SLEEPOVER" cried a booming voice over the intercom.  ((Krayon:  That was me!  ^_^ ))

By the time Eclipse turned around again, Krayon had reappeared in a fluffy white nightshirt.  In his arms he carried a pink teddy bear that had odd looking long black hair.  He wore his hair in two frilly pigtails and softly cooed, beaconing Eclipse to his bedside.

Before Eclipse knew it, he too was dressed in a light pink nightgown and thrown to the soft downy bed.  He thought briefly, "If Raenef were to have a bed like this, I would tell him it is undemonlordlike and make him sleep upon a hard stone for several days.  Then again… it is Raenef… oh lord Raenef… my beloved master…." 

As he thought these thoughts, Krayon picked them up and frowned.  Unlike Raenef, he had honed his thought picking up skills and was able to read the dark haired demon's thoughts easily.  "You still think of him, don't you Eclipse?  Well, I'll not be having any of that in my bedchambers…"  Krayon smirked devilishly and laughed a little in delight.

            Eclipse gulped and fretted.  What was Krayon up to?  Where had his master Raenef gone?!  And…. Why was Krayon bringing out many boxes of chocolate?  But this thought he put to the side.   "Raenef… where is he?!"

            "Oh, your little greenhorn is… safe."  Krayon smiled with mischief and pulled out a chocolate from one of the boxes.  "But, he won't be if you don't keep up _your end of the bargain."_

            "Fine, I will do as I must.  What would you have me do Lord Krayon?" Eclipse sighed with resolution.

            "First try… some of this chocolate…"  Krayon lifted a chocolate up to Eclipse's lips and without hesitation pushed it inside the demon's awaiting mouth.  With a small grin he said quietly, "So, what is your opinion?"

            "It's… very good Lord Krayon."  Eclipse stammered uncertainly, not expecting such a request.  

            "Of course it is, darling Eclipse.  It's my… special recipe."  The blonde haired demon narrowed his eyes with cunning and awaited Eclipse's reaction.

(A/N):  Whew!  Still going and still here!  If you liked what you read, review!  If you didn't like it… review anyway!  It helps me learn.   ^_^


	3. Mysteries in the Dark

Eclipse:  I can't believe this is still going on… 

Krayon:  Of course it is!  Everyone wants to read about me!  Hahaha!!!  

Raenef:  Ooh you are so cool!  I want to be just like you!

Krayon:  Of course you do!  Everyone wants to be like me!  

Eclipse: -_-;;  Raenef….

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Oh… Krayon what…."  Eclipse suddenly held a hand to his head, feeling a little woozy as everything began to shift around him.  

"That's LORD Krayon to you."  Krayon reminded him.

"I apologize…Lord… Krayon…" The long haired demon enunciated slowly.  However, as he looked up, all he could see was pink fluff, a haze that covered his eyes tenderly.  

He blinked to clear it away.  It did nothing.  

He blinked again.  Again, it did nothing.

He blinked a third time.  A third time, it did nothing.

He blinked for the fourth time.  The fourth time was a bad number.

He blinked a fifth time.  And the haze began to go away.

"Eclipse…. Eclipse….."  

He heard a delicate and ducile voice call him from not so far away.  As Eclipse looked up, his gaze focused on the delicate features of his favorite demon lord, Raenef.  "Raenef!  Are you ok?  I was worried about you."

The boy smiled and brushed a soft hand against Eclipse's cheek.  "Of course I am Eclipse, though you really shouldn't treat me with such disrespect."

"I apologize… Lord Raenef." Eclipse shook his head slowly.  Something about this situation somehow seemed off, but he couldn't place what it was.  "Lord Raenef, please stay close to me tonight.  Strange things are afoot."

"Yes, I believe someone plans to steal my favorite demon.  Protect me Eclipse…"  Raenef threw his lithe arms around the long haired demon and snuggled into his warm chest.  "…I need you."

"And I will always protect you, my lord." Eclipse let his long fingers trail through Raenef's hair, pulling the elastic band out and letting his short hair swing freely.  "My dear lord…"

At that exact moment, something crashed into the bedroom door.  A loud thud was followed by an "Ouch!  Ohhh… didn't see that there…"  Moments later, some shuffling outside was heard and a disorientated Krayon pushed through the door.  

"Hold me tighter Eclipse!  I'm scared!" Raenef looked away from Krayon's monstrous apparition and clung feebly to his favorite protector.

Eclipse's eyes hardened and he gazed at Krayon as he stood there in bewilderment.  "Krayon, don't come any closer to my lord Raenef!  I will not let you hurt him again!"

"Eclipse?" Krayon shook his head, not believing his eyes.

A/N:  And here we have chapter three!  Has anyone guessed what that chocolate did to Eclipse?  ^_~


	4. Bad Hair Day

Krayon: So, here we stand, at the pinnacle of my greatness --!!

Eclipse: Uh… 'greatness'?

Krayon: Uh… forget I said that. I'm not planning anything. Nope, no suspicious plots here! ::nods convincingly::

Raenef: Okay!

Krayon: ::pats Raenef's head:: Good boy…

Eclipse could not believe his eyes. Before him stood that audacious demon lord, with the audacity to stand there and be audacious to him. He murmured in a low voice, "Why do you speak my name?"

            Krayon put a well manicured hand to his frizzy and unruly hair. "Eclipse," he spoke again, "I do believe I have a headache… And why are you looking at me like that? And why are you… why is there another me?"

            "I don't know of what trickery you speak, but you won't trick me again," Eclipse shot a dark glance at him, and pondered doing something malicious to him, possibly even _evil_. To this, Raenef simply smiled and snuggled into his manly chest.

            "That's a brilliant idea, Eclipse," Raenef said as he schnoozled into Eclipse. "Please protect me! I am so very helpless and scared of that big, scary man with the really extravagant, elegant and… uh… _cool_ hair…"

            At this point in time, Eclipse could tell that something was terribly wrong, but he couldn't place what it was. As he was thinking about it, he didn't notice Lord Krayon as he drew ever closer and closer. Right as he was about to reach the threshold, he fell over in an embarrassing pile of hair.

            "Oh no!" said Raenef. "Your hair!" he said as he reached out, as if to fix the frizzly mess. At the last moment, he quickly drew his hand back and bit his index finger in fear. "Oww…"

            Eclipse immediately grasped Raenef's hand in worry for his young master. "Oh no. Are you alright? You said 'oww' as if in pain. Has Lord Krayon, that devilish fool, by some unseen means, injured your right index finger?"

            Raenef pouted and looked Eclipse in the eyes. "I'm not sure, but… If you kiss it, I know it will feel much better!" He said, an unseen devilish smirk lit in his eyes, but Eclipse was too focused at him right index finger to notice.

            Krayon, meanwhile, was still drowning in hair.

AN:

So, I believe the winning lottery number to be 34, but apparently nobody else does.

Raenef: So… Eclipse…

Eclipse: Yes? What do you want?  
Raenef: What's the answer?

Eclipse: ::stares blankly and is confused::

Krayon: It's 42, you idiot! I know all! I see all! I am the great Krayon!

Raenef: ::smiles cutely and applaudes::

Eclipse: … … …

Oh yea, and the author says "REVIEW!!!"


	5. Another Side of the Tale

Raenef:  But soft, what light through yonder window break?  Tis…. tis…. *looks closer*  … Eclipse!

Eclipse:  *looks over Raenef's shoulder and sees him reading "Romeo and Juliet"*  Oh no… not a romance story!

Krayon:  Eclipse, baby, it's SHAKESPEARE.  You can't deny his works.

Eclipse:  But… this "Shakespeare" doesn't exist.

Krayon and Raenef:  *blink* … *blink blink* …

Eclipse:  *exasperated sigh* Nevermind, just start the story…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                Slowly, softly, Eclipse leaned over and placed his smooth lips on the demon lord's small finger.  "There you are, my lord, does it feel bette---!!!"  Eclipse couldn't finish his sentence before he was pulled into a passionate kiss by the gorgeous demon lord before him.

                "Mmm… Eclipse…. much better…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Raenef:  Wait one second! That's not how it really happened!

Krayon:  *in the middle of narrating the story*  What?!  How dare you…

Eclipse:  *puts a hand to his chin in thought*  No, that really isn't what happened, is it?  Perhaps I should tell them how it truly went?

Krayon:  *sighs and pouts*  Fine then! *has an inward struggle for a minute* Have it your way meanie!

Eclipse:  I will.

Raenef:  No I want to tell the story!  It's my turn!  

Krayon:  *starts laughing*  _You?  *laughs harder*_

Eclipse:  *sighs* Very well Raenef….

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                "Lord Raenef, has this fiendish scoundrel harmed you?  Particularly your right index finger?"  Eclipse said with concern.  He would never want any harm to befall his friend.  

                Raenef sighed deeply and placed the back of his hand to his forehead tragically.  "I would weep, if I had tears left to grace this barren earth.  Eclipse, I must know now…"  He trailed off to a dramatic whisper.

                "What is it my lord?"  Eclipse's eyes widened with concern, as he gazed deeply into Raenef's eyes.

                "Please… you must tell me…"  Raenef panted softly, desperate to know the answer to his question.

                The dark haired demon nodded.  "What would you have me tell you?"

                A small pout formed on the young demon lord's youthful lips. "Eclipse!  I have to know."  

                "Certainly my lord, please continue."

                Raenef's eyes watered, on the verge of tears.  "How can you be so mean Eclipse!  Please... please tell me!"

                "If you insist Raenef… I will…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eclipse:  *whaps Raenef upside the head*  I knew I would end up telling this story.

Raenef:  *tears form at the corners of his eyes*  But… but I was a good storyteller…

Krayon:  *thinks to himself*  //_oh wow…. I'm not touching this one…//_

Eclipse:  Master Raenef, please let me finish telling this story… we'll advance much farther, much faster.

Krayon:  *snickers at the comment, thinking dirty thoughts as usual*

Raenef:  *sighs* ok Eclipse.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                Eclipse took his young master's hand into his own, concerned that he had been hurt, and as his master requested, gently laid a small kiss on the injured digit.  "Young Master Raenef, I believe this night has been a bit much for you.  Please, try to get some rest.  I will take care of this insolent demon lord Krayon."  He said, flickering his eyes back towards the pile of frizzy hair that was now the former Lord Krayon.

                "Oh Eclipse, I think he will be… all right on his own.  Why don't you join me?  Afterall, this is a slumber party.  What good would it be without the slumber?" Raenef's eyes twinkled with mischief, which seemed a bit odd to Eclipse, but he didn't care to dwell in the thought.  Before Eclipse could answer, Raenef murmured a small incantation and struck his favorite demon protector with a sleep spell.  "Rest well, my beloved Eclipse."

                "Eclipse!  Help me please!  I'm… I think I'm lost… but I shouldn't be since I'm right here, but it's scary!  It's like earlier today when I was eaten by all that hair!  E-Eclipse… please!"  Krayon wailed from underneath all of his hair somewhere.

                "You…" Raenef peered over the edge of the bed and shook his head.  "I can't believe what you did to my beautiful hair!  That will take my lackeys a long, tedious time to fix.  I will not forget this, boy."  Before the one drowning in hair could protest, Raenef threw a sleep spell onto him too, rendering him limp and quiet.  

                "And now my dear Eclipse… I shall join you on my turf…" Raenef smirked and laid down beside the dark haired demon.  Fondly, he stroked his long dark locks and thought of how nice they would look if accompanied with wavy blonde hair.  "Eclipse… you will be mine Eclipse…"

                And slowly, he drifted into a peaceful slumber as well…

AN:  Haha!  And yet another crazy addition to this story is added!  Does it end here?  Of course not!  Tune in next time when the crew moves onto the dream-world, and encounters a few surprises that even Krayon (take that as you will) could not even expect.

Krayon:  Oh no… I do NOT like the sound of that.

Eclipse: *smirks*  Oh, I think it's high time that you got a taste of your own medicine.

Raenef:  Medicine?  ^^;;               


	6. Kitchen Banter

"I wonder where they keep the jelly." Eclipse thought as he wandered around the foreign kitchen.  "Raenef will be hungry soon, and I have to make him something his undemonlordlike tastes will enjoy."

Suddenly a loud crackling sound rang from above him!  "What?!"  Eclipse looked up just in time to see a shock of frizzled blonde hair fall on top of him with a loud THUD.  

"Oohh… my kidney…" Came a soft moan from within the hair.

"Lord Krayon I have had enough!"  Eclipse roared, standing up and leaving Krayon in a disheveled pile on the kitchen floor.  "First you cannot accept that I DO NOT WANT TO WORK FOR YOU, and second, you kidnap my lord Raenef, trapping him in the horrible confines of your hair.  Well.  I can see that now you are getting a taste of your own medicine."

"Wha… what are you talking about Eclipse?   It's me!"  Krayon wailed.

"Yes I know it's you."  Eclipse rolled his eyes.  "As if your behavior wasn't clue enough."

"Oh good!  I knew you would know Eclipse!" Krayon shouted jovially, which startled Eclipse for a moment, but the dark haired demon soon shook it off.  "Ya' know… it's a little scary in here.  Help me out of here Eclipse!"

"Oh no.  No no no.  I don't think I will do that."  Eclipse said as he continued his search for jelly.  "Because you need to learn a little something about decency and manners."

"Oh man… not another lesson!   This one is the hardest so far!" Krayon continued to struggle, rolling around the floor of the kitchen in a giant ball of hair.  

"Yes manners.  I'm glad to see you've come to your senses."  He began.

Suddenly another loud cracking sound was heard!  Raenef dropped on top of Eclipse's head!  "Dear Rased, not again!"  Eclipse complained.  

Raenef looked up, puzzled.  "Oh Eclipse!  It's you!  Help me out of this…"  He looked around.  "Umm… why are we in a kitchen?"

"Because I need to find jelly for you of course.  Since your favorite treat has something to do with jelly."  Eclipse explained.

"What?  Of course it's no-" Raenef stopped and covered his mouth quickly.  "I mean… yes, please continue."

Krayon looked up, suddenly confused, as if he hadn't been confused enough already.  "Eclipse, why is there another me?  I mean… I'm me, so who is that other me?  Is that the evil me?  He doesn't look evil, but…"  He walked over to Raenef and noticed that he was much shorter than he thought he would be.  "Why did I shrink?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Krayon, but I won't be fooled by your antiquated antics again." The dark haired demon spat.  

"Fooled?  No I'm being manneristic like you said I should be Eclipse, unless that's the wrong way to be it.  Which you would think it is usually.  But I mean, you sure know what you're talking about and I'd never want you to stop telling me what you think I should be doing…"  Krayon said, gesturing towards Eclipse.  

Suddenly a bright blue light flashed from his fingertips and Eclipse was bathed in light.  

"Wha…"  Eclipse's eyes widened, and then he suddenly began to speak very quickly, not even pausing to make sure anyone understood what he said.  "Lord Raenef you should be eating more healthy things than this jelly.  It's not a good idea to be so unhealthy, because it won't help your demonlordness.  And you should really think about wearing different clothes so that other demon lords will know that you are a demon lord and not a mockery of a small child--"  Eclipse's eyes widened and he clamped a hand over his mouth but was unable to stop talking!

Raenef stared quizzically at Eclipse.  "Eclipse what is wrong with you?  You should stop talking like that."  He said, gesturing towards Eclipse.  Nothing happened.  Raenef tried again.  "Eclipse… you should stop talking like that!"  He gestured again.  Again nothing happened.  Raenef fumed.  "What. Is. Going. On?!!"

Krayon looked at Raenef quizzically and pointed to him.  "Dude, you should chill out."

Suddenly Raenef chilled out and stopped complaining.  

Krayon smiled.  "Oh good!  Now Eclipse, what were you saying?"

Eclipse unclamped his mouth for a moment.  "—mince meat pies either since that is bad for your health, and for some reason I can't stop talking even though I really don't want to be saying all this stuff!  Lord Raenef forgive me for being such a nuisance I will stop it immediately as soon as I figure out how--" Eclipse covered his mouth again, effectively garbling up the words.

Krayon shook his head.  "I don't understand why you're being so silly Eclipse!"  He smiled, "But if it's what you want to do then I won't argue."

Raenef continued to chill.

AN:  And thus concludes part 6 of this tale.  If you haven't figured out what the chocolate did by now, then there is no hope for you.  If you have, then what do you think of this part?  Should I continue in the dream world?  ^_^

Krayon:  No.  I don't think you should continue.  Something VERY WRONG is happening here.

Eclipse:  *nods*  Yes, I agree.

Raenef:  *eating jelly out of the container*  I think it's fun here!

Eclipse:  *takes the jelly from Raenef*  That's bad for you.


	7. Dissention Among the Ranks

Krayon: When we last left off, our heroes were trapped in the dream-world! Nowhere to run, nowhere to go! They could only rely on their basic instincts!

Raenef: Aaah, so _that's_ where we are! Good call, Krayon.

Krayon: …How did such an idiot become a demon lord?

~Demon Bride 7~

Raenef was still chilling in the corner.  "Dude, like peace yo.  War is BAD man.  Love… peace…."

Eclipse suddenly realized that something was very wrong.  And decided, through no will of his own, to announce it to the entire world.  "I think something is very wrong— This place is like no other I have seen, and Raenef you are acting very bizarre— Krayon, you're an idiot, but you always were—I don't know what you've done to Raenef but you better switch it before I figure out what is really going on here because if you don't then I will kick your sorry— "  Eclipse covered his mouth before saying something that would undoubtedly hurt him in the future.

Krayon suddenly began to cry, in a very undemonlordlike sort of way.  "Eclipse I can't believe you're being so mean!  I don't know what's gotten into you, because I've never done anything wrong!  I even got out of that hairball and it wasn't easy!"

Eclipse furrowed his brows.  He was confused at Krayon's odd behavior.  It was silly, to be sure, but he had always assumed Krayon was a bit of a flake.  But still, there was something very wrong here.  

Suddenly, he realized he was announcing everything he was thinking!

Eclipse quickly covered his mouth again.  Surprise struck Eclipse as Krayon began to advance on him slowly, with tearful tears in his eyes.  "Eclipse… what's wrong with you?  Why are you being so mean?" 

Raenef chuckled in the background.  "Dude, you should try some of this stuff…"  He said, holding up a can of jelly he had found in one of the cupboards.  Eclipse decided, for once, to ignore him.

Meanwhile, Krayon continued to advance slowly on Eclipse.  Very very slowly, since he didn't want to trip on his hair and get stuck again.  It wasn't easy to get out the last time.  

Suddenly, a very funny thought came to Eclipse!  And naturally, because of the magic that was placed upon him, he had to say it out-loud.  "Krayon… why is it that you are suddenly unable to cope with your hair?  And you're acting very undemonlordlike, just like Raenef does.  And Raenef… why are you acting like a stoned hippie?  I read about one once in a book long ago.  People said that an unnaturally bad odor followed him everywhere.  Master Raenef!  This must not happen to you!"

Raenef looked up from his jar of jelly.  "It won't." He stated matter-of-factly.

Finally, Krayon reached Eclipse and threw his long, slender arms around the dark haired demon.  Slowly, and quietly, he sobbed into his kitchen apron.  "Eclipse… have I been bad?  Is there something else I need to learn?"

Eclipse was, to say the least, very very very confused.  "You need to learn a lot of things.  For one, you need to stop acting like an emotionally wrecked teenager and more like the proper demon lord that you are.  I used to hold you in high regards, but now I question whether or not my judgment was correctly placed."  

For once, he had run out of things to say.

He pushed the shocked man away and turned to Raenef.  "Master Raenef, please hand over that jelly.  When you eat it like that, licking it out of the bottle with your delicious little tongue, it makes me—"  Again, Eclipse found it necessary to cover his mouth.

Suddenly, Krayon hugged Eclipse tightly from behind, causing him to lose his balance and uncover his mouth!

"--COM-pletely sound like an imbecile when I cannot stop speaking like this!"  Angrily, he turned to face Krayon.  "Lord Krayon, please remove your hands from me.  This is the absolute LAST warning I will give you before my lord and I leave this little "sleepover" of yours!"

"Krayon?"  Krayon spoke with childlike wonder in his voice.  His jaw dropped wide as he finally realized what was wrong.  "Eclipse, you _don't _ know do you??  I'm not me!  I just look like Krayon, but I'm really—"

Suddenly, Raenef tackled Krayon from behind and held him in a headlock!  "Oh no you don't!  You're not giving up the gig this easy, dude.  I, my dear little demon lord, have waited much too long for this moment, and you shall not be the one to mess this up!  So get your psychedelic shamboozie outta here before something radically uncool happens!"

Krayon was confused, but he recognized a challenge when he heard one.  His eyes narrowed menacingly.  "Oh yeah?  BRING IT ON!" With that, he flipped Raenef over and piledrived him into the kitchen sink.  Things could only get worse from here.

For the second time that day, Eclipse found himself at a lack of words.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Krayon:  Dear Rased, what was that?!!

Raenef:  I'm not sure… *looks at Krayon strangely*  …Rased??  Isn't that the wrong…

Eclipse:  *covers Raenef's mouth*  Don't speak.  It's not worth the effort.

AN:  And now the much needed thanks for all you lovely people who reviewed my story!  I cannot thank you enough, since your encouragement is the only thing that brought this fic this far.  Thank you to:

shylay:  Thank you for the encouragement!  They are indeed continuing in the dream world… =)

Yuki Kurai:  I love Mr. Tomato too!  Oops… I forgot him this time.  ^^;; apologies!  Next time!

Heavenfire Hellfury:  You made me think of that wonderful/horrible pun in chapter 7 with the comment that Eclipse is a "motormouth"…

Kin-chan Pandun:  *sigh*  Yes, Eclispe is a little bit on the dim side in this fic… but there's a reason for that.  ^_~   About the powers that Krayon and Raenef have, it isn't explained yet, but basically they have switched abilities.  Krayon (the real Kryon)  has none of his abilities since he is in the dreamworld and in Raenef's body.  Raenef, on the other hand, has all of Krayon's dream world abilities and then some.  Too bad the poor kid doesn't know it.  ^^

Beloved F00l:  Sorry for the confusion!  I'm glad you like the fic!

Sophie-chan:  The blue light is a symbol of Krayon's magic in the dream world.  Since the manga is in black and white… I have no idea what color it really is!  So… I picked one of my favorite colors.  =)

DarkangelWings:  Haha glad you have caught on!  This fic is meant to be humorous.   ^_^  

MisticElf:  lol!  Wow calm down!  Chapter 7 is served!  ;)

Yuki Kurai (chapter 5):  Haha, for some reason the words "Eclipse" and "badass" don't seem to work too well for this fic…  ^^;;  Perhaps it's the long hair?  j/k

lunachan579(chapter 5):   Thank you!  I absolutely loved Raenef's cute design in the manga, which is part of why this story is so light-hearted!

DarkangelWings (chapter 5):  Glad you liked the different perspectives!  I wasn't so sure about putting them in there, but thought, why not?  

Mel-chan-of-doom (chapter 4):  I updated!  Thanks for your review!~

Beloved F00l (chapter 4):  I'm happy that you like my writing style!  A lot of other fandoms simply don't understand.  ^^;;

Ringwraith9  (chapter 4):  I hope by now it is clear why Raenef and Krayon were acting strangely.  Sorry I couldn't give it away just yet back in chapter 4!

Yuki Kurai (chapter 4): 42! lol!  I see someone else has seen Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy!  Ain't it awesome?

YamiAnubis (chapter 4):  Sorry for the shortness!  I have a short attention span!  *is surprised that she's actually typing all this right now*  And yes, he kissed his finger.  =)

DarkangeWings (chapter 4):  ^^;; yes, too short, I know!  I blame the chocolate.  *points to Krayon's chocolate*

Sophie-chan (chapter 4):  No need to worry about these guys!  It'll take more than a little chocolate to take out Eclipse!  =)

Ravensta692003 (chapter 3):  Wonderful!  You were right on!  Again, sorry I couldn't tell you that earlier.  ^^

YamiAnubis (chapters 3,2,1): lol!  There's nothing wrong with getting excited about the recepie!  It was meant to be intriguing… *shifty eyes*    Apologies that it was hard to follow, these fics tend to just spin themselves sometimes and pretty soon my own characters are arguing with me!  *points to chapter 5*

crimson-eyes-of-death (chapter 3):  If you've followed the story, (I hope you have!), Eclipse isn't hallucinating!  It is indeed the work of that crafty Krayon…

Heavenfire Hellfury (chapter 3):  I'm glad you liked the ideas!  I'm always open to new ones, so if any of you have some ideas, send them my way!  =)

DarkangelWings (chapter 3):  No hallucinating, but suspense in these fics is guaranteed!  ^_^

Sophie-chan (chapter 3):  lol yes… this fic may appear to have taken a turn away from the main story line, but it will all make sense in the coming chapters!

Heavenfire Hellfury (chapter 2):  Oddity is in my nature!  Mwahahaha!  ^^

coocoocachoo (chapter 2):  Thank you!

Beloved F00l (chapter 2):  As you requested long ago, I wrote more…and more and more! Thanks for being such a devoted fan!  =)

Prince(ss) of Hell (chapter 2):  Yes, 'tis rather silly no?  ^^  The chocolate's Krayon's special recipe!  

alisa   (chapter 2): Thanks!  And of course there's something in the chocolate… did you ever have any doubt?  ^^

saturnstar55 (chapter 2):  I'm glad my sense of humor is appreciated!  

Ba-chan   (chapter 2):  Short and sweet is my specialty!  ^_~

SilverKnight7  (chapter 2):  Krayon's a devilish one isn't he?  He never ceases to amuse me!

DarkangelWings   (chapter 2):  Apologies!  I know I take forever to update!  Hopefully that will change soon!

TheBlackRose5 (chapter 1):  Of course they do!  But only one will admit it…  ^_~

 lunachan579 (chapter 1):  Umm… thanks?  ^^;;

daine (chapter 1):  Yup!  Raenef is such a clutz.  Sure you can link it, if you really want it.  ^^;;

SilverKnight7 (chapter 1):  *salutes*  Your update is served!

DarkangelWings   (chapter 1):  And the evil curly hair fries of doom continue to cause havoc!  Raenef should really get a hair tie…

The Magician of Black Chaos (chapter 1):  Yes, sadly Krayon/anyone isn't a pairing that you see too often in Demon Diary.  Don't get me wrong, I love Eclipse/Raenef!  I think Krayon deserves his time to shine too.  ^_^

And now…. the moment you've all been waiting for!  Dancing Kirbys!

(")   ^("^)   (^")^  (")  (^")^   ^("^)   (")  ^("^)    (^")^   (")


End file.
